à la mode
by momomugis
Summary: He was unlike any other prey Savio had tried to catch before: sure, confident, any traces of fear was imperceptible in Clemson even as he rambled on and on outside of the glass plane of the boa's tank. It was irritating beyond all reason, so of course, Savio had to push his bravery, just a little. / Savio/Clemson


He had always been a picky eater. Perhaps not so much in the species he preferred (though small mammals were always preferable) but rather, in his method of catching them. The best part of the meal always included the anticipation leading up to it- the fear that wafted off his victims like a delicious aroma, the twitch of their muscles his cold eyes would follow. Their panic and adrenaline that he could taste, with a flick of his forked tongue. Their desperate struggle that continued even after he crushed their bones with his heavy tail, all the way down to their wails that withered into nothing after he choked the last life out of them. Yes, to Savio, hunting is just as much a meal as his victims themselves. The further their desperation in stopping him, the more satisfaction he gained in putting them down. Some might call him sadistic for a zoo animal, but he couldn't help it, he was simply born this way. Or perhaps his constant captivity made him this way. It wasn't like he knew any other boas to confirm either theory, so he never bothered questioning it. If he saw a mammal, he'd eat them. If someone humiliated him, he would make them suffer. Savio was a simple animal underneath his exceedingly clever and tenacious methods.

It was odd when one small mammal- a lemur, he deduced, though of a different species than the ones back at Central Park- had found his tank and parked himself outside of it. Day in, and day out, every day after the zoo closed. Clemson, as Savio later learned he was called, had a tendency to ramble. Whatever fear any other animal would instinctively feel around Savio was imperceptible in Clemson, the lemur's posture was sure and confident with everything he spoke, even when it came to the most mundane topics.

"Yeah see, the weatherman, how did he even get his JOB? I swear, they really pick the most random guy off the street and plunk him in front of a green screen-"

Savio watched him. Clemson's eyes were closed: it didn't dart to the snake suspiciously, and his shoulders were slumped against the glass wall. He was relaxed. Relaxed beyond all reason.

"-And see, that Chuck Charles guy, obviously he's like perfectly set for the whole news anchor job, but does that guy have a few screws loose or what?"

Whatever hunger he could have had for Clemson faded with each visit, replaced by an ever growing sense of frustration. _Why_ does he keep talking? _How_ does he manage to keep so calm? Despite the pane of glass separating them, they should know Hoboken well enough that both _should _know Savio could very easily break through, or breach through the locks, or simply pick Clemson up and plop him into the tank himself.

Or was every visit a desire to test that? Like some sick test of courage to prove who was the best of Hoboken Zoo? If that was the case, maybe Clemson was far more stupid than Savio thought.

Savio blamed it on the frustration bubbling in his scales, the overwhelming desire to put the little lemur in his place, in _his_ world. Show him how much of a threat he really is; that just because they were both animals stuck in this godforsaken zoo, that never made him off-limits. The snake's movement was swift; with one flick of his long tail, he pushed through the small compartment his zookeepers always delivered his lunches through, and with another, Clemson was stuck in the tank with him. His stomach grumbled, and it was with sadistic glee that he hissed, polite but unnerving, as with anything he said.

"You speak too much. You really should be more wary of strangers, little lemur."

Clemson's turquoise eyes widened (and weren't they just gorgeous like this, glassy and focused on him like he was the only thing that mattered), and he froze for a moment. Savio internally felt the creeping hunger crawl through his long body, a fire lit by the reaction he wanted. _Finally._

It petered out as soon as it flickered, and Savio barely had time to register what was happening before he felt a furry body hop onto his head. A black tail flicked in and out of his vision, and he froze when little claws started scratching at his scales.

"Yeah, yeah, I got that advice before. I'd hardly consider you a stranger though. Do you?"

Savio wanted to slap his tail down on his undermulch in frustration- but that would be simply uncouth. He instead resorted to another low hiss, trying (and failing) to look up at the other animal which decided to perch upon him.

Clemson continued, with a smirk that Savio could practically hear in his voice. "Ugh, you never were much for talking, were you? And here I just assumed you let me talk because you _like_ me."

"Do you have any idea of the situation you're in?"

"Hm? Riding a giant boa constrictor that wants to eat my furry butt? Yeah, got it loud and clear. Just another Tuesday, am I right? But seriously, this place is co-zy! It reminds me of Madagascar actually, nice place. Super warm, the trees are great, the fruits are just _delicious_. The only thing you had to worry about were the foosa- but I guess that wouldn't really be a problem for you, huh, Savio?"

And- there went the hunger. Savio really did slam his tail down this time, a hiss of irritation escaping him.

"Whoa- tou-chy, much?" Clemson sighed, with what seemed like a giggle at the end. Savio rolled his eyes. "You should relax, Savi- can I call you Savi? I know it's just one syllable gone, but I think it suits you, don't you think?"

"Do you think yourself to be incredibly brave? Or are you just incredibly stupid?"

"Hm… don't think so. Being all brave just gets you killed, you know."

"Yet you-"

"Hey Savi," Savio froze, feeling the black tail brushing against his scales. It swept from one side of his body, to the other, slowly, in a simple horizontal rhythm. More than that however, Clemson's voice took on a lower tone, one that Savio recognized himself using whenever he gave the last word to his victims. "You _really _need to relax more."

The hand that brushed over his head, nails scratching right behind his eyes- circular motions, expertly calculated presses and massages drew out an involuntary groan from the snake. It was too late that Savio realized he made a mistake: Clemson was far smarter than he looked.

"See, just like that big guy! Boy, you must have some intense knots after all those meal struggles, huh- well, not literal knots, you know what I mean." Another scratch, this time below Savio's neck, and Clemson cooed, both mocking and with something else that made the snake suppress a shiver.

"Oh sweet, sweet Savio. You're pretty easy to read, ya know. You don't like catching anyone unless they _struggle_, and you don't bother dealing with anyone that doesn't make it worth your while. Pride is a great thing, hell, you _need_ some to deal with this dump, but underestimating your little prey has always been your downfall, hasn't it?"

It was with embarrassment that Savio realized he had been involuntarily lowering his head, and by the time Clemson finished talking, he was practically on the ground. He could feel the furry lemur stretch across his head, no longer needing to grip for dear life, and a sense of admiration bubbled in the snake's stomach.

"Hm...perhaps. You play quite the convincing fool."

"You gotta if you wanna be King someday. Not that I really need to be that convincing for _Julien_. Seriously, that guy doesn't know how to do anything besides shake his ass and get waaay too into other people's personal space. Monarchy, am I right?"

Even the quick change in Clemson's tone didn't deter the fire burning in the snake: similar to the hunger that nipped at him but… different. He flicked his tongue out, determined to get a taste of what the lemur was feeling, and smelt nothing but smug confidence and satisfaction. It would've been irritating, if Savio wasn't so impressed. The fire spread.

"So, my little friend, did you simply come to prove something, then?"

Clemson hummed, his fingers circling Savio's scales like a feather- teasing, but fleeting. "I just want _you_, actually."

"Excuse me?"

"For my plans. You know, taking over as the whole King of Lemurs thing."

"Ah, yes, I suppose it would be easier to have muscle backing your plans- so to speak."

"Exactly!" Clemson had hopped up to a sitting position then, his tail flicking excitedly. "You get to have your fill of the mammals over at Central Park, _and_ get your revenge on them. And _I_ get to take over the crown. It's a win-win, if I do say so myself. Which I do."

Savio hummed, relishing in the way the little lemur rocked back and forth over his head as Clemson talked. He was quite the excitable little thing, and without his scratches to distract him, it was even more obvious in Clemson's every movement. Savio felt hunger- or something like it- nip at him again, and something in him ached to stomp him down. He grinned.

"I think you're forgetting one thing, _mi amiguito,_" Savio's movement was swift when he threw Clemson off his head, pinning him down with a slam of his thick body. "I don't need _your_ permission to hunt them myself."

Clemson gasped soundlessly, due to the position he was suddenly in, a hitch in his throat that sent a ripple of excitement through the giant boa. The lemur's quickening heartbeat was picked up by every thump against Savio's scales, and the warmth that radiated off the mammal was intoxicating. Beyond hunger, beyond taste, every reaction to his action, Savio wanted to feel every part of him. _Ha- how droll_, he thought, _so this was desire._

The snake coiled closer, his head hovering over Clemson's as he flicked his tongue out once more. This time he smelt fear. Fear and surprise, familiar but still potently delicious. He flicked his tongue out again, tasting- excitement, giddiness- Savio's eyes widened.

Desire. Just as he has-

"Mm- jig's up, I guess," Clemson barely managed to wheeze out.

Savio lightened his hold, though just enough for him to breathe, and hovered closer to him, his nose a hair's width from the lemur's own. "Falling for your predator, eh? Perhaps you _are_ incredibly stupid."

Clemson purred in his hold, moving just enough to close the miniscule distance between them, as he tapped his nose to the snake's. "Nope. Buuuut you could probably call me something like a masochist. I always wondered what it would be like to get hunted like this actually; maybe getting trapped in Hoboken, or maybe it was that dungeon Frances had, made me go a _bit_ off the deep end. Just a bit. Good ol' Hoboken, where hope goes to croak, and crushes gets you crushed, but anyway, who cares about-" He was cut off by the weight Savio put on him, again.

"Ay ay ay, do you ever stop speaking?" Savio was smirking, though, and then let go of his tail completely, to let the lemur free. "It tires me out, I can barely stomach the thought of eating you."

It took a moment for Clemson to register he could move again, and he immediately draped himself against the boa's body. In the back of his mind, Savio thought it endearing. "Then, what about those Central Park guys? Because really, they have it too good for too long, with their fresh food and fancy brochures-"

"_Si_, Clemson. In due time."

"So-"

His hiss was more pleasant than usual, with an undercurrent of knowing jest behind it. "You can come visit, if that is what you're asking. I shall make it _quite _exciting for you."

The titter of Clemson's heartbeat was against his scales once more, rapid and all too obvious in how it gave away the mammal's true feelings. Savio let the shiver course through his body this time, content to let his hunger give way for something more satisfying.


End file.
